Programming (Teaser One Shot Thingie)
by udk115
Summary: A regretful coder, lines of coding, a old friend, and a eventual death. What's not to love here? (FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.)
_**(Here's a quick one shot/teaser to set up a story I have in the works. Also, I have a few other things to say, but only at the end.)**_

 _ **(?'S POV)**_

 _" C86:/RPSCENE546:DADDYVINCE:57: TRUE"_

 _"C86:/RPSCENE456:FAZBABIES:456:TRUE"_

 _"C86:RPSCENE666:NIGHTMARES:666:TRUE"_

 _"C86:RPSCENE55467:ATTHEEND:56494:TRUE"_

 _"C86:RPSCENE1987:WHOWASIT?:1987:TRUE"_

"..." The young man looks at the computer screen. He slowly strokes his face, sighing softly as he did so. Past five nights, rp scene after scene programed in. Why? Why go through all the trouble of adding this? Is having true AI in a video game not enough? Then again. He's not doing for the players, is he? In a matter of speaking, it's for... _them._

 _"SET UP AI PROTOCOLS?"_

The youthful man lowers his hands to the keyboard yet again, but at the last second stays his hand. He bits his lips, brow helping his face to shape itself into one of regret. Sorrow and regret. He guess this is what it comes down to in th end. All those years of work...for what? Nothing. All taken from him in one fatal swoop. He supposes he should be angry. He's not. Just empty. Why? Why did it have to happen? Why did it have to happen to them? Why did they have to suffer for _his_ mistakes?

"Y"

A single burst of water lands onto the keyboard the moment he presses the letter y, the heart of his splitting at the seems. He pushes from the desk he's hunched over, his throat closing, his eyes getting puffy and red, face flushing red. Wet drops of pure sadness start to run down his face, the fresh tears landing at his feet. The man tries to breathe, tries to get it under control, but he feels it weigh on him, everything he did, every poor choice of his racing up to him, crushing him under the weight of it all. He feels his legs quaver and shake, seemingly not able to support the weight of his own sins on his back anymore. The burden he bears finally became too much, his legs go out and he lands on his knees, a long wail of anguish escaping his lips.

He holds his sides and begins to sob deeply, the tears running freely now, a chant of pure regret, sorrow, and desperation escapes him, the words "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry..." is repeated over and over as the young man continues to sob, his breathes starting to shorten as he starts to hack, mucus dribbling from his nose as he lets it all out, the about full grown adult losing it at the exact moment, in a mere five days reduced from a respectable member of society to a sniveling child of all things, the hacks starting to get worse, as he falls to his sides, rolling on his back, writhing on the ground as if he was a dying feral animal, rolling about, his mind slowly splitting, just as his heart did just moments ago. His sobs go on and on, his throat starting to hurt, yet he continues, mucus and water covering the front of his shirt as he precedes to let all inescapable grief and guilt in the form of heavy tears.

"I'M SOOOORRRRY, SO SOOOOORRRY, I DIDN'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN!" He screams at the top of his lungs, his hacking getting worse by the second, as after exclaiming his piece, he descends into a hacking fit, nearly coughing up a lung. His sobs go on for a while, long, wet, and after a while, painful, as his throat burns. After five minutes or so of wiggling around on the floor, crying his eyes out, and losing his voice screaming like a mad man, the young man slowly gets up onto his feet, softly sniffling. He holds his throat, grunting with pain, his inner tunnel of flesh from which food goes down is burning like a thousand suns, his outburst of concearted sadness leaving him pained in that area. He limps over to the desk, whimpering like a puppy freshly disciplined.

He opens a drawer in his desk and takes out a bottle of half drunken red mountain dew. He gulps the other half of the soda pop, mild bulges appering in his throat as the crismon carbonated liquid races down his throat, giving his sore throat muscles respite from the pain. He gulps one last time and throws the bottle away in the trash bin in the corner, on the other side of the room. He sits back down at his office desk, wiping the last of the mucus from under his nose, still sniffling just a bit. He looks down at the computer screen, lowering his hands to the keyboard, just to feel his phone vibrate. He blinks to himself, and takes it out, noticing he has a new text chain. He opens it eagerly, upon seeing who it was.

 _"FNAFLOVER1987: Hey, hey, hey! I am so glad to hear from you, how are you? How is everyone? Are you okay? Ho...how is it there?"_

He bits his lips, hoping he didn't come off to strongly to his friend.

 _"197: ...Fine...how are you? Are you making progress?"_

 _"FNAFLOVER1987: It's going grand, just got to upload the AI settings, and then we'll be set! Once the second gen AI's wake up, most batches of them will be like you, save each family will have their differnces. Like one Mike might be the bite victicm by default, another will not, one Bonnie will be better cook then Chica, another of questionable gender, no family will be the same and...and...I...I'm going to stop beating around the bush.. I...I'm scared. Not only of what this will cause...b...bu.."_

 _"197: But about what's going to happen to you?"_

 _"FNAFLOVER1987:...Y...yes."_

 _"197: ...it's okay. What happened while your fault, you didn't do what you did out of malice. Quite the opposite. You only wanted to make us happy. You couldn't know what would happen in the end. We forgive you."_

 _"FNAFLOVER1987: ...I...I want to see you again"_

 _"197: You will. Soon."_

 _"FNAFLOVER1987: Y...yeah...s...so soon."_

He ends the text thread, with a soft sigh, his hands going back the keyboard.

 _"Y"_

 _"C86:DEFAULTAIFAZSAI: 20."_

 _"C86:DEFAULTGUARDSAI:20"_

 _"C86:DISCIPLINELEVEL:STRICTFAMILY"_

 _"C86:AFFECTIONTOWARDSPLAYER:20"_

 _"C86: FAZSLOVEGUARDSDEFAULT: TRUE."_

 _"C86: FAZSLOVEADULTSDEFAULT: TRUE."_

 _"C86: FAZSLOVEYOUNGLINGS: TRUE"_

 _"C86: GUARDSLOVEFAZSDEFAULT: TRUE."_

 _"C86: VINCENTLOVESGUARDSANDFAZSDEFAULT: TRUE"_

 _"C86:VIOLENCEABILITYOFGUARDS:20"_

 _"C86:VIOLENCEABILITYOFANIMATRONICS:20"_

 _"WARNING, THIS SETTINGS MAY PROVE DANGEROUS! CONTINUE?"_

 _"Y"_

The young man smiles, and keeps typing with one, his other hand reaching into another drawer to pull out something...

 _"SEND FILES?"_

 _"Y"_

As the young man peels out something soft and sleek, he gazes upon the small spinning wheel above the loading screen, as the files are updated fully, and then sent.

 _"FILES SENT"_

He smiles, and looks down at what he holds with his other hand, seeing a mostly rusty three hundred point fifty seven revolver in his grasp. He holds the shooter to the side of his head, softly sighing, finger grasping around the trigger. "Bang..."

A quick flash of light is seen, and a sound similar to a loud pop, the body of the young man, slumping forward...

* * *

 _"Good morning Silicon Valley, but no is good today I'm afraid. Today a young man about twenty five going by the name of "Nacker Fazbear" was found dead in his office. The cause of death was clear, a self inflicted to the head, using a .357 revolver. The young man was known for his amazing knack for technology, which he exhibited by being the owner of the first diner to ever use synthetic humanoids of humans and anthropomorphic animals alike of his own creation , based on a smash hit horror indie game series from the twenty tens "Five Nights At Freddys" and the various media spawned on the intwerwebs by them.. The Five Nights Diner as it was called was a mostly popular diner for the short time it was running, till crippling debt forced the owner to not only shut down his business, but to also scrap his creations. Authorities believe that scraping his own creations is what led the young man to his suicide."_

 _"His friends comment on how horrible this whole situation is was, but do share some good news. A game of his that his was making, has been brought to light, another first timer, this one being the first game to feature true AI. Said game also revolves around the animatronic creatures and guards of the game "Five Nights at Freddy's " and the media that was spawned from it. Said friends say they hope to finish it before the year is out, and get it on all major online game store fronts. In later news, we speak about the oncoming 2024 election, and who is currently in the lead. Stay tuned Silicon Valley, as Tim give you the weather report, take it away Tim!"_

* * *

(Welp. Here we are. Got to say, I'm excited to bring you this new story. I'm busy at the current moment, but later this day, I will tell you about my future plans!)


End file.
